Doppel A oneshot
by twilliams1797
Summary: "What's this about Jean or Jane?an explanation.


Part 1

Doppel

Hermione Jean Granger cast a ward around herself and her love, who lay dying in  
her arms

"Harry, love, it's been fun, but I'm sorry, you have to go.. there isn't enough  
room in this life for you.. I'm afraid you have to die, and we will always  
remember you as a hero...and since I'm carrying your heir, I will take good care  
of the Potter heritage for you as well."

The badly beaten and wounded young man gasped out a single word.

"Why?"

"Why?, because I have risked my life numerous times to bail you out, I have  
taken curses that any sane person would avoid, because I want those libraries of  
yours all for myself, both the Black and the Potter libraries.. I promise, I  
will raise our son to honor and respect your memory, as well as your place in  
history.. I will play the grieving widow.. after all, everyone knows how much  
you loved me, and that I was the one thing that kept you going.."

the nearly expired Harry just grinned, and a glowing light came from his inner  
self and his body collapsed in upon itself, leaving nothing but empty clothes..

Hermione Jean wailed and made a scene , and everyone on the battlefield was  
sure that they knew exactly what was going on..  
a grieving widow and her warrior mage..

She let herself be taken to their home, at Potter Manor, outside Godric's  
hollow.  
She cleaned herself up and sat in a comfortable chair and began to write The True History of The Boy Who Lived.

she heard something and started to turn toward that when she found herself  
bound and unable to move. 

Part 2

Doppel

She found herself bound and upright, leaning against a wall.

There in front of her, reading her journals and notes and the first part of the typewritten manuscript, sat Harry James Potter. He was chuckling and paging through her carefully compiled notes, covering all seven years of Hogwarts as well as the times before and after.

Harry glanced up at her , aware that she was awake and watching him.

he raised an eyebrow. "Nineteen years later?" my gods woman, have you no shame?.. no one should ever let you name anything.. 'Albus Severus?'

She wanted to speak, to ask what was going on, how he managed to be alive, when she was sure he was deader than a stump..

He tossed the manuscript aside and stood. This was..was not Harry. This Harry was healthy looking and ..larger than the Harry she had been with for the past eight months.

The Harry she had loved and lived with . The Harry she had cried with and kept close to her heart.

She had regretted her attitude when he had died, and felt somewhat embarrassed at her statements which had made her look evil somehow.

A sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor, and entering her field of vision.. was her.

Trim and taut, the firm body of who was obviously Hermione Granger stood there, one hand on hip, as if deciding what to do with a wayward child.

The new Hermione, Hermione Jane huffed. "Honestly! "Giving up true love for libraries?.. good gods woman, what were you thinking?

She picked up the manuscripts on the table and waved them in the air like she was brushing away flies.

"And this..this...travesty of a half baked novelization.. I DO hope you were not going to use MY name on this swill?"

The incarcerated Hermione..Jean tried to speak, but was..inarceroused...and petrified.

Harry touched Jane's arm and pulled her back, where she was unconsciously advancing on Jean.

"Be nice to Jean, she has performed exceedingly well, and we should reward her.."

Harry waved his hand and Jean found herself free to move.. she didn't step away from the spot on the wall where they had leaned her..

"Umm. Who?..how?..why?"

"Very good, three of the top five, all we need to do is add where, what and when, but those things will be addressed.. Lets start out with who.."

"I am.. Harry James Potter, this lovely lady is Hermione Jane Potter, formerly Granger, and you my dear, are Hermione JEAN Granger..

and you are two years old."

She looked shocked at that statement.. "Actually 23 months, but who's counting.." H Jane said.

"I..I don't understand..two years?

"Yes, your last doppel was killed at the DOM when Dolohov's curse hit her."

"Her?..me?..you?"

Jane turned to Harry. "Well, she has the pronouns covered..

She sat. "Since you did such a good job, we have decided to reward you.. for the last two years, you have been using your own initiative, your own thinking, and I have hardly had to put forth any input at all.. your Harry's however, I think we have replaced him, what, five times?"

This Harry smirked. "Well, considering what we had to work with, that's actually pretty good.. considering..

"Tell me what is going on!"

Hermione Jean demanded.

Harry sighed.

"Short version. My home was taken over by Tom Riddle. Virtually every magical and almost every Mundane in the UK and actually, the rest of the world is dead.. I think when I left there were at most 20 wizards on the whole planet.

"Tom Riddle won, and everyone lost."

"I came back in time via some arcane and horrible magics and inhabited my self from this universe." I immediately escaped the cupboard, and made my way here to Potter Manor, and made plans, and for the last ten years, yes, I escaped and have been living on my own for 12 of my 18 years..I created a doppel who has been living and being manipulated by the old man, and along the way, I have been 'changing' things.. some mysterious deaths, moved plans, accidents..the problem is, I have had to keep a very low profile, I do not want to attract the attention of the world's time cops, unspeakables, anyone.."

"I came to Hogwarts at 11 and met an amazing witch named Hermione Jane Granger and became friends with her.. When she ran afoul of a troll, I decided that I needed to protect her and give her the opportunity to have some of the advantages I have.. Immortality, or pretty near, Stupidly powerful magic, incredible intellect, but apparently I didn't need to get any of that for her, she had one already, you see.."

"Oh, you" she smiled, but you could see she was proud of her accomplishment.

"We went through first year, and I started thinking.. 'I don't want to get myself or my best friend killed.. let someone else do it.."

He gestured again and two tall wardrobe cabinets opened, and there inside were two replicas, one of Harry, as he was when she last saw him, bloody, bruised, broken. And Hermione.. undamaged, but uninhabited.

"We have managed to create a permanent polyjuice which we use on likely suspects.. This Harry was a captured snatcher, and this Hermione was.. who?" he looked to his female companion.

"A french prostitute whose pimp beat her almost to death.. she was brain dead, but living."

"Yes, a useful combination.. It is unfortunate that the young woman had such a hard life, and in death, she becomes useful.. We repair the bodies to perfection, wipe any and all parts of memory or personality, and insert a created personality, memories, the whole package.. it will only work with magicals, in case you are interested.. "

"So, who am I?".."Was I?"

"You were one of Lockhart's victims.. the man was a serial pedophile and obliviator, you were..

She spoke, having realized who she was.

"Sally Anne Perkins."

"That's right. No one knew where she went after second year, and since the dirtbag had wiped his own mind, he couldn't tell anyone where he had stashed her..you. That incident, by the way is when I inserted my first full control doppel, to fight the basilisk.. there is no way in hell I was going to go down there and fight a 63 foot basilisk without an enhanced body.. I sent golem Harry.. made out of dirt and stone.. so it doesn't matter if 'I' looked at it's eyes or got bit.. Golem Harry performed quite well, I came up from the Chamber with Ginny and left Golem down there, he is perfectly content to read Salazar's books and study..."

"Books?"

The couple laughed.

"It might work if you can read Parsel.."

"Ah.. so, I am Sally Ann..Jean..what now?"

"Well, that's kind of up to you..even if you have none of the memories or personality of Sally Ann, I, we cannot in good conscience dispose of you, your..her soul and magic is still intact, and though we used her as a proxy, we still care for her..you."

"But, but what I dais, it was wrong, and cruel even.. it's like I was using Harry for my own ends, manipulating him, just for his money and fame and..libraries.."

"It did, didn't it?.. No one heard that speech but us, and the least Harry-doppel, but it doesn't matter, we have manipulated the public version to conform with our plans. That version was just the 'take' you remember.. we created several different variations that would be released..

Let me show you."

Hermione Jean sat, stunned as a series of memories passed through her mind..

Harry, standing victorious over the fallen Tom Riddle.

Harry, standing, but drained of all magic, and collapsing in a heap

Harry, side by side with his woman , and walking off into the sunset

Harry, turning into a being of pure light and magic.

Harry touching Voldemort and 'pulling' every bit of magic out of him

Hermione, walking into Ron's arms and Ginny into Harry's

Hermione on her knees wailing over her fallen warrior

Hermione killing Voldemort because he killed her Harry.

Hermione picking up the fallen Harry and porting him away to return well and healed later.

Harry and Hermione triumphantly walking off the battlefield, followed by Luna and Neville and Ron and Ginny

She shook her head,

" now we considered just animating the last Harry here and giving you two new names and sending you off to Australia or the States, but we decided that we want to know what it is that you want to do, rather than decide it for you."

"So, any one of those scenarios could have been used?

"yes."

"How?"

"Clarke's law"

"Ah, I see. How far in the future did you come from?"

"340 years."

"That's a long time."

"Indeed. Technomanccy is very useful, and it can imitate some powerful magics."

"So you aren't that powerful?"

"Oh, yes, I am, actually, don't really need to use it that often, though."

Part 3

Doppel

some months later:

Harry and the two women kept house, and Harry went out with Jane, showing himself as healthy and healed from his 'epic battle'

When Jean had the wards around herself and 'Harry' onlookers from the outside saw only what they were permitted to see. A wounded warrior and his loyal and loving girlfriend, who portkeyed away to some unknown location, leaving the dead hulk of a dark lord.

The Unspeakables cleaned up the area, using feindfyre to sterilize the area of dark magic, and any trace of the former dark lord.. his wand, his cloak, his followers..it seemed that in his efforts to stay alive he was being a parasite to his followers, and the final battle took all of their magic plus his own as well.. There was no use for a pureblood muggle in the wizarding world, and the survivors turned on their own.

The slaughter was bloody.

Harry, Jane and Jean worked out an arrangement . It started with a conversation..Harry felt somewhat like Mr Morden.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want..

you have the libraries, we share the Potter and Black fortune with you, this home is your home.."

"Like we said before

what do you want?"

Jean stared at the couple.

Jane and Harry were comfortably shoulder to shoulder on the love seat, they were almost always touching, a hand, a cheek, an elbow..

Jean shook her head, feeling free, she had cut off all her hair into a very short cut..She called it her Annie Lennox 'do.

"I want what you have. I want a relationship like you two have, that my Harry and I were building.. I loved him, you know, and he was you..but run through the fire.. I know you have his memories backed up.. don't you?"

Harry looked sad. "No, sorry, we lost our link during the final battle, the last twenty minutes of fighting was all him.. I had nothing to do with it.. It would take several days of work to back up what was going on at that point.. in fact, you may wonder why it was that Harry spent so much time in the infirmary?,, when he was out for a day at a time, I was making backups.. You two were on the road and hard to track down, what with the snatchers and all, I was wanting to just grab the both of you and stay a week at the Glasgow Hilton, for a tune up and backup, but well.. things got away from us.. so, sorry, we have no backup for your Harry."

"All I have is me."

Jean looked sad.

"When Ron abandoned us, Harry and I finally became full time lovers.. he was gentle and caring, and yet rough and demanding when I wanted him to be.. I would like to think that I was what he needed.."

Harry smiled. "Trust me. In whatever universe, in whatever incarnation, by proxy or by remote. Harry, real or otherwise, needs you."

Jane picked up the thread.

"Jean, Hermione Jean.. we could not have done it without you.. you made it possible to save the world. Because you kept your Harry on track, and supported him and kept him mostly alive, there are probably six billion people on this planet that owe you a life debt, at least indirectly."

"Here's our options:

"Continue as we are, Jane and Jean and Harry, with one of us alone without the man we love."

"Or. We create a new Harry for you, complete with a new set of memories, and send the two of you off to the other side of the world, or possibly create a new face and persona for the both of you."

"Or the third option, We keep this one Harry and share him between us, and provide lots of Potter children, and we work together and do the research that you know we both want to do."

Jean pondered these three options and tried to think up her own.

"I could go back to the muggle world and live the life you might have if you were not a witch, go to Uni, become a Doctor."

"Umm, I could sublimate my own needs and desires and become the book worm you saved me from being..actually, no, I wouldn't like her."

the trio pondered this for a while.

Jean spoke again.

"I really don't want to be that person who turned on Harry, My Harry, your Harry, anyone.. It is so outside my way of thinking, that it is nothing but wrong.. In whatever universe, in whatever reality, he was always loyal to me, always.. How could I have turned so fickle?.

"If nothing else. Can you make that memory and reality go away..please?"

They worked out a story that revealed that Hermione Jane had a twin sister, Sally Jean, who went to school in America, and now they all lived together, making lots of babies and being happily ever after.


End file.
